


A Letter Written By Steve Rogers

by stateofevans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Friendship/Love, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofevans/pseuds/stateofevans
Summary: A letter from Steve Rogers to Sam Wilson after the events of Thanos's snap.





	A Letter Written By Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, but it's finally being put into words. Steve would definitely sacrifice himself for Sam and Bucky and he definitely would write a note to Sam to protect Bucky. Hearing that the Sam/Bucky show could be a road trip, I thought Steve would have asked Sam to take care of Bucky in his letter.

Sam,

            You aren’t here right now. Stark says you’re in the quantum realm, but if I’m being completely honest, I don’t know what the hell that is. He got Lang out and we’re working as a team now. I’ve been trying to understand what we have to do, and who we really need is Wanda. She’s with you apparently, though, so we’re going to try to get to you. Lang said we need a sacrifice for something. There’s no one better at sacrifice than me. I’m a champion at that. I haven’t told the team that I plan on sacrificing myself. They’ll disagree because Tony is all ready to sacrifice himself. He has Pepper though, and he has Parker to care for. I’ve got no one. Bucky can be stubborn and believes he can fend for himself.

            Bucky. Sam, you’ve to take care of him for me. He said it himself, he’s semi-stable. Keep him away from war or even a simple fight. He’s only ever known war. I want him to experience what other veterans do. Take him to the beach and the mountains. Bring him back to Brooklyn for me, Bucky’ll know where to go. Keep him away from loud noises like the subway or fireworks. That’ll set him off. Maybe keep him away from Europe too? He wanted to go to Florida when he was sixteen, but we never got there. Drive down there with him. Please, just make sure he’s okay. You have to take on my position, Sam. Protect Bucky because he always does what he’s told to do. Make sure he does what he wants.

            I’m passing the shield to you, Sam. You stayed by my side when no one else would. You believed me about Bucky and you eventually got arrested for it while I was out free. You’ve slept in so many unsafe and uncomfortable places without hesitation and you traveled from place to place never asking to stop. You are a soldier, Sam, and you have a story like me. We both lost our wingman, we have nothing to lose. Maybe Bucky can become your new wingman, he’s a good one. He’s ferociously loyal and aggressive. Keep his feet on the ground though, he’s a sniper. I’ve talked to Tony about this, this being retirement for me. He agreed to give you the shield he’s been keeping. He’ll give you a new suit, obviously, but the shield will be the same. Make me proud, Sam.

            Think as your own person, don’t let those in higher positions control what you believe is right. There will be people trying to get you to believe what they want, they will try to convince you to do thinks you do think is the right thing to do. Stay with your beliefs, no matter how tiresome that becomes. It’s easier to side with the majority, but it isn’t always right. Don’t become someone’s soldier, be your own. Fight for your freedom, fight for those who can’t fight, and keep the world safe. Follow your heart. I’m going to pass down the words that got me through the war, the first one I’ve ever been in. “Not a perfect soldier, but a good man.” Be a good man first, Sam. You don’t always have to fight, do what you think is good and righteous.

            I’m writing Buck a letter. I’ve told him you’re going to be the new Captain America. He will be thrown off. He won’t believe that I actually did something this stupid. He may call you Steve on bad days, he may be hostile on others. Seventy years of us being apart and finding each other ago, he’ll be in denial I’m actually gone and not just around the next street corner. Keep with him and keep at it. He’s stubborn, but he’s always hurting so please take care of him as if you were me. He’s my best friend. Bucky is the only person who knowns just how difficult my life was before the serum. He knows how hard this is for me. He knows just how much I’ve lost because he’s lost it too and more. I’m convinced he still thinks of me as that little guy too dumb not to run from a fight. I still am in a sense. I never known when enough is enough. I think I’ve figured it out. This, me writing a letter to my friend who’s gone because the Avengers were too hot headed, this is enough. Please stay with each other. Bucky is stupidly loyal once you crack him and I know you’re the same.

            Thank you, Sam. I know I’ve said it before but thank you from the deepest part of me. You’re one of the few friends I’ve trusted the moment we met in Washington, D.C. Thank you for standing by my side during the Accords when no one, not even Nat, would. I can’t ever repay you. Maybe handing you the shield is my way of repaying you, but it’s a burden. Put it down sometimes. I wish I could get you out of this life. I wish you were still at your house going on a thirteen-mile run before the sun rises. You would be still alive and probably be married now. I’m so sorry that I took that away from me. If you don’t want to take the shield, please don’t. It carries baggage, Sam, and you’ll never get away from it. Don’t do anything you don’t want. I’m going to be gone, but I’m always going to be with you. If you need my advice, I have a feeling Bucky would be able to tell you what I believe. He’s my family. You’re not my family, Sam. Go with your heart. Be strong. Don’t let anyone control you. Protect your country and protect the people in your country. You’re going to make a great Captain America, Sam Wilson. Make me proud.

Yours truly,

Steve Rogers


End file.
